ABC simple as 123
by chessie1792417924
Summary: Everyone knows that Liam and Elektra hate each other's guts. But when you have two enemies add a adorable toddler subtract the hate and add the awkward what do you get? Something someone might call l.o.v.e.! Rated T for swears
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day at the Dumping Ground. One could say it was normal, one could say it was boring.

Gus was rehearsing for a piano concert in 3 weeks, 5 days, 12 hours and 56 minutes. Toby and Johnny were playing a video game. Carmen, Tee and Lily were swapping clothes. Sapphire was reading a magazine, Liam and Frank were playing pool, Elektra was shinning her shoes and Harry was talking to Jeff and Tracy.

On this perfectly average day, Mike entered the room with Gina, expressionless faces.

Mike cleared his throat as Gus came wondering in muttering "but it's piano time, no one stops piano time. My concert with Jenny is in 3 weeks, 5 days, 12 hours and only 53 minutes!"

"Gus honey, quiet please" Gina said irritated.

"This better be good" Toby said, "yeah, we were already on level 45!" Johnny added. This started a ruckus from all the children demanding to know what was going on"

"Shut up, now we have a new boy coming to the dumping ground, he's only three years old. Now Elektra..." Mike trailed off. Everyone turned to an equally confused Elektra. Then a little boy bounced into the room.

He was rather short, with reddish brownish hair, light gray eyes and a chubby nose. "LECKI!" he called out, Elektra stood up, tears freely flowing from her eyes. She ran over to the little boy and scooped him up, hugging him tight and laughing through her tears.

No one said anything; no noise was heard except Gus scribbling furiously into his notebook. After a minute or so, Tracy cleared her throat and stared at Elektra.

Elektra, still holding the little boy, turned to the others and announced "everyone this is my midget brother Alfie".

No one, not even Gus would have guessed that.

"Everyone be nice to Alfie, lunch will be ready in five minutes" Gina left to go into the kitchen. "Tracy, stay with the kids ok" Mike said running off.

No one returned to their games, Gus was about to start asking questions but Sapphire stopped him with a glare. "You must be Alfie" Tracy asked sweetly, all the girls were ooohhhing and aaahhhhing.

The boy nodded shyly, resting his head on Elektra's shoulder. "How old are you" Tee asked cooing when he held up three tiny fingers.

"Come on Alfie, say three. Put your tongue on the tip of your teeth, and pull it backwards. Thr-ee, try it Thr-ee" Elektra said softly so unlike her usual self. "FWEE!" Alfie shouted looking immensely proud of himself.

"Kids, LUNCH IS READY" Gina screamed from the kitchen. Everyone bounded off, Elektra still holding Alfie.

Lunch was spaghetti, Alfie sat on Elektra's lap and she fed him. At one point Alfie picked up the spoon and accidently flung it at Liam from across the table. At first it was just a snigger from Tracy, but soon everyone was fully laughing at Liam shouting remarks like "uh oh" or "OMG your face!"

If Elektra had done that, and the kid wasn't adorable, Liam would have screamed at her. But being a good guy he smiled, gave a look to all the laughing kids and wiped it off.

The rest of lunch was average, a debate over the best video game, best book, who was better girls or boys, the usual. Tracy suggested they go to the park, and after persuading Sapphire to come with them, the lot headed to the park.

When they got there, Alfie ran to the swings. "Push, Lecki, push!" he squealed, kicking his legs up and down. Elektra laughed and started pushing him gently.

Liam was in shock, this tough hard girl who he thought had never done any good had a soft side. He would have never thought she would ever be this happy. "Liam, LIAM" Frank called out. Startled he replied "What?" "Well do you?" "Do I what?" "Do you want to play some footie with Toby and Johnny?" "Yeah, sure"

After a intense football game Mike called out they had 10 minutes left, everyone groaned, even Sapphire. They were starting to enjoy themselves. Liam felt a tug on his jeans. There stood tiny Alfie. "Lecki gone. Pwease push me on swingy" pouting his lips made Liam give in. While pushing the happy boy, he looked around for Elektra. But couldn't see her, he didn't worry though. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself he thought. But still he couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Time to go kids" Mike called out and everyone headed towards the gates, Liam picked up Alfie and put him on his shoulders earning a giggle from the little boy. He was about to mention Elektra when she reappeared, limping slightly and extremely pale. Liam felt a surge of protectiveness. What... WHAT? Since when did Liam O'Donovan feel protective of Elektra?

"Elektra are you ok?" Carmen asked looking worried. Elektra put on what was an obvious fake smile. "Yeah, fine, just...tripped and hurt my leg". She walked towards Alfie, and tried to pick him up, struggling because of the extra weight on her leg.

Feeling sorry Liam smiled at her, and picking Alfie up, started to swing him around gently and carefully, which as he intended, made the boy laugh. Elektra half heartedly grinned and whispered "thanks"

Half way home Alfie now on the ground holding Elektra's hand looked up at Liam and asked "what your name?" "Li-um" "Li-um, i don't like it, you called Li-Li now" Alfie announced proud of the name he had chosen.

Elektra snorted "yeah is that ok Li-Li?"

Liam grinned cheekily "sure it is Lecki!"

The conversation between the three on the way back would be what one would say amusing, to understand here is a glimpse of their conversation "No way Li-Li! Dwinoswaurs awe way cwooler then the scary monster lady!" Alfie protested, juping up and down to prove him point.

"Alfie, we do not call Gina scary monster lady! Listen to me! I'm your sister" Elektra scolded trying to look stern

"then what do you call her?" Alfie asked

"scary lady that makes you want to shit yourself" Liam muttered unaware Alfie had hawk hearing

"LIAM!" Elektra shouted flicking him

"Lecki what shit mean?" Alfie asked eyes wide

"Um... go ask Tracy" Alfie did so and Liam and Elektra ended up grounded for a week.

Liam noticed that even though she was less pale, Elektra still looked scared and worried. For some reason he didn't know, Liam wanted to hurt who ever or what ever had done that to her...

When they finally arrived back at the dumping ground, Liam took Elektra to the side. It was there he realised how short she was compared to him. "Look... Elektra, what's wrong?"

"Noth-"

"Don't start that rubbish, I know something's up"

"Since when have you ever cared? Last time I recalled I was nothing but a nutter".

Elektra stormed off into the house. Liam felt a hand on his shoulder "are you alright mate?" Frank asked, Liam nodded "come on then let's go play cards" Frank said then turned to go back in, leaving Liam all alone.

Since when did he feel so protective about Elektra, he didn't know. Liam wasn't sure if he liked this strange feeling in his stomach. But ignoring everything he went inside to have a good game with Frank. Frank may be good, but Liam was the BEST at cards.

"Prepare to lose Frank Matthews" Liam shouted whilst running up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for all the**** reviews. Sorry it's been so long, but there's this little thing called school! This is set in Alfie's point of view. Thank you YouFoundMeAgainXxx; ****Hanniebobani; xXxInsanityIsInfectiousxXx; and Twilightfan4va123 for your reviews. they were the first i ever recieved. Please don't hate me or this chapter :)**

I like the dumpy ground. Everyone's REALLY nice. Mike helps me get my toys when I can't reach them. Gina can get really scary sometimes but she has nice cooking. Li-Li calls Gina a bad word that Mike says I can't say. Tracy is funny, I like playing games with her.

Toby let's me play with all his super cool robots. Gus even let me have my own Gus book to write in! Carmen, Tee and Lily play magic games with me, I like magic games. Harry and me play games with Jeff sometimes. Johnny showed me how to help around the dumpy ground, he says when I help I get gold stars which are cool and shiny. Frank speaks funny but I don't mind, he taught me all the Man United people.

Lecki is the bestest sister ever. Every morning she wakes me up and gives me a big hug. I like Lecki's hugs. Then she helps me get ready for the day and then she carries me down to breakfast. She always gets me yummy food. Then we play all day with Li-Li , I think Lecki likes Li-Li!

Then when I get sleepy Lecki carries me to bed and reads me a bedtime story. Sometimes Li-Li reads me a story, when Lecki is too tired. Li-Li is really funny, he always makes me laugh, I really like it when Li-Li swings me in the air because I feel like I'm flying. I also really like it when Li-Li makes Lecki laugh.

I remember when I was really young and couldn't speak, when we were in Burneywood, Lecki used to never laugh; she smiled at me but never laughed. I didn't like that, I remember when the mean man told me I was going to another home, Lecki cried and screamed, I was scared. I really like being back with her now she's laughing, so I really like Li-Li for making her laugh.

This morning when Lecki got me up she wasn't smiling like normal. I wanted to ask why but I didn't. When I went down it seemed nice, everyone was laughing except Li-Li. He didn't even wink at me. He was staring funny at Lecki looking sad and confused. Lecki wasn't looking at him either.

When I finished toast and jam, I went to play with Tracy. "Tracy what wrong with Li-Li and Lecki?" I asked Tracy. She smiled at me and ruffled my hair "they had a little argument after we went to the park, now let's play hide and seek I'll count 1...2...3...4...5"

I ran off into the house and into the kitchen and under the table. Li-Li, Frank, Mike and Lecki came in but didn't see me. Li-Li had a tissue on his nose, it had lots of icky blood on it. Mike was holding it to Li-Li's nose. Frank was sitting quietly and Lecki looked angry.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE MIKE, TELL LIAM HE CAN'T GO AROUND PUNCHING MY FRIENDS!" Lecki screamed at Li-Li who looked angry. I don't like yelling. Mike and Frank left the room and Lecki continued yelling until Li-Li got up and went really really red. "HE WAS TOTALLY CHECKING YOU OUT IN A BAD WAY! AND YOU WEREN'T FRIENDS, HE WAS JUST GOING TO HURT YOU" Li-Li yelled at Lecki. "SO WE WEREN'T CLOSE, WHY DO YOU CARE THAT BOYS MIGHT ACTUALLY CONSIDER LIKING ME!" Lecki yelled back. I started to cry because the crying was scaring me.

"HE WAS JUST GOING TO HURT YOU"

"LIAM WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE"

Lecki stopped shouting and stared at Li-Li. Then they heard me crying. "Alfie, what's wrong babe?" Lecki cooed at me, scooping me up. I hugged Lecki tight "make the shouting stop Lecki". Lecki rocked me gently "It's ok, you must have been so scared. I promise you I won't ever shout again. Liam promises too, right Liam" looking Li-Li in the eye Lecki said. Li-Li nodded and walked out of the room. I really do like Li-Li but at the moment I just wanted my sister.

I started to get really tired and Lecki took me to my room for my nap. She started to tell me a nice story.

"Once in the far away land called Land Of The Dump, there lived a prince called Prince Liam. The prince was the bravest man in all the land. All the people loved him very much. Prince Liam and his closest friend Knight Frank kept the Land safe. One day whilst walking through the streets, they spotted a little boy named Alfie with his older sister Lecki, they were being chased by big bad men. Prince Liam chased the bad guys away with his sword. Lecki and Alfie were very grateful. When Lecki and Liam were alone, he told her he liked her and she replied-"

I fell asleep before she had finished. When I woke up, it was dinner time. Everyone wasn't talking really, I wonder if they had heard the yelling early. I sat down next to Toby who talked to me about the latest cool toys he has. Lecki was looking at the yucky food Tracy had made. Li-Li was staring at her again. It was really boring at dinner because no one really talked except me and Toby.

After dinner Johnny let me hold his shiny toys, then Carmen played dress up with me. After that I needed to go potty so I ran upstairs. But then I saw Li-Li in Lecki's room so I peeked through.

Lecki was facing away from Li-Li, staring at her hands, Li-Li was fiddling with a little robot toy I had left in her room earlier when I was playing with Toby.

"I meant what I said Elektra, I do like you"

"No you don't, no one likes me, no one ever will"

"that's shit, who told you that?"

"my brilliant ex mum"

"Well she's stupid for not realising how amazing you are"

"please stop lying to me"

"I'm not, you're fucking amazing. You're so smart you can do anything, you're so beautiful I hate every boy who looks at you, you have such a vivid imagination I believe everything you say to Alfie, you are the greatest sister I have ever seen. Don't ever believe you're not"

They started kissing which is yucky so I left, went potty, and went downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone was.

"Lecki and Li-Li are kissing" I cried out and ran off. The others either spluttered and chocked on their drinks or giggled.

When it was almost bed time, I was sitting in my room playing with my toys Mike had bought me. Lecki and Li-Li came in holding hands. They sat either side of me as Lecki told me another story. I won't ever say this, but for the first time since daddy died and mummy became a drunk mummy, I felt like a real family.


End file.
